Baby Fletcher
by Ifit'sNotBaroque
Summary: New beginnings have Isabella thinking back on her journey with her husband (Ferbella) (Formally LyddieLovesWriting)


I don't actually know why I got so inspired to write this, but the thought came to my head and I just couldn't let it go until I wrote it out. Direct flashbacks are in italics. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, if I did, there would be a movie about the future confirming Ferbella's success by now.

Isabella looked down with shaking hands at the test. They had been trying for a while, but never succeeded until now. "Positive," she whispered. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She cried and cried, joy spilling over. She really wanted to tell him, but he wouldn't be home for a few hours. He had to be the first to know, but she was so excited she didn't think she could wait until then. She ran out of the bathroom to find her cell phone.

"Isabella, are you alright, honey?" his accent flowed through the phone. She realized she could barely speak, she started nodding her head like an idiot, she knew he couldn't see her, but she couldn't speak. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She took a breath, "Ferb, how soon can you be home? I have news," she replied trying to remain calm.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine….I just really need you home as soon as possible.

"Okay, I'll be home as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you too, Ferb."

After he hung up, Isabella sighed. She couldn't believe how much changed over the years. She and Ferb have been married for three years, spending the last two desperately trying to have children. They started dating in high school shortly after Phineas and Adyson started dating. Most people accused Isabella of rebounding, and unfortunately, they were correct. But after time Isabella grew to care for Ferb as deeply as he cared for her. When Phineas and Adyson broke up, everyone expected Isabella to end things with Ferb, but to their surprise, she stayed. When senior year rolled around, only four people were convinced Ferb and Isabella would last the upcoming transition: themselves, Phineas, and Gretchen. Half the school was still convinced Isabella would try to attach herself to Phineas. Phineas was still blissfully unaware of her lifelong crush on him. Gretchen saw how Isabella cared for Ferb; she knew it was more than she had ever cared for Phineas. Upon graduation, Isabella's anxiety peaked. She started to doubt the relationship she and Ferb shared.

_Isabella remembered the night of graduation, when everyone else was enjoying a bonfire she sat on a swing. "Bella?" she heard from her favorite voice._

_ "Hey Ferb," her sad voice replied, sounding much too alike she did at the deserted island all those summers ago._

_ "Hey, what's wrong?" he'd asked, sitting on the swing next to hers._

_ "Are we really going to last, Ferb? I mean, we're going to college in different states."_

_ "We're only going to be two hours apart, Isabella," he reminded her._

_ "Yes, I know…"_

_ "Isabella, I'm not going to let anything get between us. We can get through this college thing, okay?"_

_ "How can you be so sure?" she asked, but not bitterly. Ferb could hear the hope returning to her voice._

_ "Because I love you, Isabella, and I will do anything to stay with you."_

_ She immediately kissed him, all the pain quickly draining from her, pulling away she whispered, "I love you too, Ferb."_

Isabella smiled at the memory. All of the sudden she heard the door shut. "Isabella, what's going on?"

Isabella ran to the door and hugged Ferb, pulling him into a kiss. "Okay, what's going on?"

"You already asked that."

"You haven't told me yet!"

"I can't get a loving greeting from my husband?"

"I think that kiss was quite loving!" he retorted.

Isabella laughed, "Well, I'm guessing the next one will be more loving…" she said cryptically. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch, "You know how I haven't been feeling well lately?" Ferb nodded. "Well, I was talking to Candace about my symptoms…"

_There was one day senior year of college that Isabella was feeling particularly anxious about her relationship with Ferb. These days came occasionally, usually without prompting, but today was different. Ferb had clearly been keeping secrets from her lately and she had enough of it. Every time she confronted him about it, he changed the subject. So she did the only thing that made sense, she called Candace. She explained the situation and ended with an exasperated, "I just don't know what to do, Candace, he's being such a jerk lately."_

_ "Do you want my honest opinion, Isabella?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "I think he's planning something, a surprise, and you're just going to have to wait."_

_ "Since when are you so reasonable, Candace?"_

_ "Becoming a mother does that to you," she said with a chuckle._

_ "Well, okay. Thanks Candace."_

_ "Anytime, Isabella. Just remember, he loves you, he has your best interest in mind."_

_ Two days later, Ferb came to her dorm room with roses and chocolate, "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately, I've been busy and I haven't been treating you right. It's a bloody awful excuse, but— " he was cut off by her kiss._

_ "I love you, Ferb."_

_ "I love you too."_

_ They went off to the nearest park for a walk. After an hour, Ferb sat her down on a bench. "Isabella, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't believe you decided that I was worth your time, but I'm so glad you did. I can't imagine my life without you," he went down to his knee on the ground, "and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you so much, Isabella, will you marry me?"_

_ As tears came flowing down her face, "Yes, yes yes. Oh yes, Ferb!" _

"Isabella?" he asked.

She smiled, "Sorry, I was just thinking to when you proposed."

He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead, "That was a beautiful day, second best of my life."

"I think that may change…" Isabella smiled up at him, "Ferb, I'm pregnant."

"You-you're pregnant?" His smiled widened, he pulled her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, she knew the smile plastered on his face was semi-permanent…at least until she started to get cravings. "I can't believe this. Oh my gosh, we're going to be parents," he pulled her in for another kiss, the most passionate kiss since their wedding day.

_"You nervous?" she heard his voice from behind the closed door._

_ "Ferb, what are you doing? It's bad luck—"_

_ "I can't see you, Bella," he interrupted, "I just had to hear your voice."_

_ "You were nervous too?" she asked._

_ "Yeah…" he replied sheepishly, "I just really missed you."_

_ "I missed you this morning too, Ferb, I'm so glad we'll never have to be separated again." _

_ "I think Phin's looking for me, I love you, Isabella."_

_ "I love you too, Ferb."_

_ Soon, they were proclaimed husband and wife, and Ferb pulled Isabella into him before the pastor proclaimed, "you may now kiss your bride." His lips collided with hers, full of love, passion, and urgency. Their first kiss as a married couple._

"I can't believe this, Isabella, I'm so excited."

Isabella wiped a tear from his face, "I am too. I can't believe this day has finally come. I was waiting for this as anxiously as our wedding day."

He chuckled, "I'm ecstatic, Isabella, I don't know how I'm going to be able to retain my excitement. I'm not sure if I'll be able to not tell people immediately."

Isabella laughed, kissing him, "Oh Ferb."

_"Happy anniversary, Isabella," Ferb said as Isabella woke up._

_ "Happy anniversary, Ferb."_

_ "Since it's Saturday, we can spend our entire first anniversary together."_

_ "Getting married on a Friday was a great idea," she replied with a smile._

_ They got up and Isabella realized that Ferb had already been up, "Oh Ferb, this is wonderful!" She looked around to see heart shaped pancakes with strawberries around them. She kissed him, "You are so romantic it hurts."_

_ "Is that a good thing?" Ferb asked, raising his eyebrow._

_ "Yes, of course it is, my love."_

"Ferb, can I please have some strawberries?" Isabella asked one night about six months later, her bulge clearly visible.

"Bella, it's the middle of winter…not to mention the middle of night…where am I going to find strawberries?"

"Can I at least have tiramisu?" Isabella asked.

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Sure Isabella." He crawled out of bed, but felt a hand on his arm, so he turned to face his wife, "Yeah?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, "Thanks Ferb."

_"I don't know why I married you!" Isabella yelled, running out of the apartment._

_ Ferb ran after her and saw her sitting on a rock crying, "Isabella…I'm sorry, I know you're just as frustrated as I am that we can't have kids; I had no right to blame you."_

_ "How could you throw my past in my face, Ferb? How dare you accuse me of still wanting your brother?"_

_ "I don't know, Isabella…sometimes I get jealous that our entire childhood you were chasing him…"_

_ "There's no need to be jealous, Ferb, I married you."_

_ "I know, I'm so sorry, even if we don't end up having kids, I will always love you and I am so glad you chose me."_

_ "I'm sorry too, Ferb. Let's start talking about our feelings directly rather than letting them build up like that and take us back to middle school." _

_ Ferb smiled, "Deal," and he kissed her._

Her scream could be heard across the hospital's wings. "Keep pushing, Bella, you're almost there."

"It's a girl!" the doctor said. A few minutes later, she handed the girl to Isabella, "Congratulations."

Isabella smiled at their daughter, then up at Ferb, "I can't believe it, we're parents, we have a daughter."

Ferb kissed her, "I love you so much, Isabella."

"I love you too, Ferb and you, little angel."

"What should we name her?"

A few minutes later, Phineas and Gretchen, who were now happily married, walked into the room, "How are the new parents?" Phineas asked.

Isabella smiled, "Phineas, Gretchen, meet Emily Rose."

I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
